


It Doesn't Feel Like Christmas

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Gathering Fiki - 12 Days of Christmas (2020) [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Fili visits Kili and brings along a lot of sweets. It’s Christmas, but it doesn’t feel like it.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Gathering Fiki - 12 Days of Christmas (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	It Doesn't Feel Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gathering FiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020.
> 
> Inspired by this _gorgeous_ photoset!

Kili scrunches his nose when Fili kisses it.

“You had powdered sugar,” Fili says by way of explanation.

Kili rubs the tip of his nose roughly. “Did not.”

“Did so,” Fili rolls onto his side and props his head up with a hand, his elbow pressing into a pillow. “You’ll get crumbs in your hair if you insist on eating Madeleines in bed.”

Kili sprawls on his back and tucks his hands under his head. “But you brought me so many,” he says dreamily. “And from my favorite bakery no less.”

“You know that I could hardly fit in the car with all the packages of sweets. I hope you can make them last this time.”

“Never,” Kili sighs. “And your car is really tiny.”

Fili pokes Kili’s side. “It’s a classic.”

“It’s still tiny.”

Kili stretches and settles back down. The bedding is all rumbled. The white sheets and cool grey duvet cover contrast with Kili’s dark hair, which is spread across the pillows. The blankets have settled around his waists. As always Kili has one foot sticking out from under the duvet.

“Are we really going to stay in all day?” Fili asks, watching the shift and pull of Kili’s body.

Kili settles further into the sheets. “Is that a problem?” 

“Well, you’ll start to complain when you get crumbs embedded in your butt cheeks. And I figured that you would want to show me some of the city.” Fili traces lines into Kili’s skin.

When Fili had arrived in the early afternoon Kili had helped him carry up blue boxes up the seven flights of stairs to his studio apartment. Kili had promptly eaten a cookie and then dragged Fili into his neatly made bed. Afterwards he had grabbed a box of cookies and climbed back into bed. Fili had curled around him and fallen asleep. 

Kili opens one eye. 

“Do you really want to see the city? There are some lights and other decorations by the Champs-Élysées.”

“I only want to see it if you show me.”

Kili runs his hands through his hair and sits up. “They’re nice decorations, but I’m not really in the mood to go out.

“Plus, we can see some decorations from my balcony,” Kili gestures to wide windows and skylights that take up most of the south facing wall. Fili can see some lights just turning on and twinkling in the dusk.

Fili sits up, his hair in disarray, “We could always just look at whatever we happen to pass on our way to dinner.” 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Not all of us ate our body weight in cookies in the past,” Fili checks his watch, “Five hours.”

“It’s fine. Some of them had fruit filling. That’s healthy, right?”

Fili snorts. “Not really.”

Kili rolls onto his side to face Fili, “Do you really want dinner?”

“It would be nice. I can’t eat meals made entirely of sugar anymore.”

“Old man,” Kili teases.

“I also like to be asleep before midnight.” 

Kili smiles. “Ancient.

“We could order in. There’s an Italian place just around the corner. They make wonderful gnocchi in brown butter sauce.”

“As long as we get some vegetables.”

“Artichokes?”

Fili nods.

Kili stretches and leans over the edge of the bed trying to find his discarded jeans and the phone that was tucked into the front pocket. 

After the food is ordered Fili asks, “Is there a reason you don’t want to go out?”

Kili looks at his phone and slowly places it on the nightstand. He shrugs. “Just after everything that happened this year, and is still happening, I’m not really in a Christmas-y mood. I tried to go to one of the Christmas markets last week, but it just didn’t feel right. Everything about it felt wrong. There really wasn’t that sense of community like there usually is.”

“Sorry.”

Kili leans on Fili’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault that everything’s just… ugh.”

“Oh!” Fili jumps up. “I almost forgot.”

“What?”

Fili finds his duffel by the door, unzips it, and rummages around looking for something. He pulls out a box. “I brought you these. But if you don’t want to put them up we don’t have to.” He holds out the box to Kili.

It is a string of twinkle lights in the shape of stars. 

Kili grins.

“Here,” Fili takes the box and tears it open after some cursing at the tape. He winds the wire around and through the metal spokes of Kili’s headboard. He flicks the switch and the lights flicker on. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Kili smiles. “They’re wonderful. Thanks. Too bad that we don't have those glasses that we had when we were little.”

"The ones that added words around the lights? Those were cool."

Kili pulls Fili into a hug that they both languish in until the buzzer sounds and Kili has to get dressed to go get the food. He complains about the cold, but Fili promises to warm him up after they eat. But after they eat they are so full that they can barely move and they end up curled under the duvet watching a Christmas movie on Fili’s laptop


End file.
